Wizirdly Deulists: The Snakes Chamber
by Midnightphoenix of the Haunted
Summary: Yugioh Camber o. Secets cross over... It started with a letter delivered by an owl. That is how it started for Hika's and Joey. but it was only bound to end in shadows. Post Battle City saga. Read and Review Please.


**Solarwing (me)- Ello! I'M BACK! =D**

**Skywing: -_- *sighs***

**Solarwing (me): look on the Bright side Sky, at least Seawing isn't here.**

**Skywing: true, thankfully she at swim practice *thanks god*.**

**Solarwing (me): for those who thought I just was a fan of Warriors (Erin Hunter) …SURPIZE! =D**

**Skywing: *sighs* for those of you who haven't met me, I am an REAL person! Not some figment of Solar's day dreams (lol) I am here just to make comments**

**Solarwing (me): *taps foot impatiently***

**Skywing: oh, RIGHT. Solarwing does not own YU-GI-OH or Harry Potter ….*turns to Solarwing* HAPPY!!!?**

**Solarwing (me): Yes . Enjoy the Fic! ^_^ **

**Note: there is going to be a lot OOC ing…**

**Key :**

_//This is very boring…//-Yami_

\\ Shut up Yami.\\ - Yugi

Kame Game Shop; Domino City, Japan:_ July 28, 2001_

_7:00_

Thump, Bump, and Away…

Thump!

A thing landed on Yugi's back, making him stir, slightly.

"Leave me alone…" he grumbled; his face down in his pillow, as he shifted on to his side; sending the letter twirling to the floor. Above him, a owl sat. Hissing angrily, the owl swooped down from its comfy perch and snatched the letter back up. Circling the room, the bird dropped the letter on the bed before dive bombing the sleeping boy.

_//Yugi...just get up!// Yami_

\\*mentally yawns*\\Yugi

Womf!

A shudder went through the sheets as the boy went cascading to the other side of the bed before hitting his spiky, multi-colored head on a bed post.

\\Ow!\\ Yugi

Bleary eyed, Yugi sat up and looks at the owl.

"What the ****?" Yugi

\\Are you seeing what I am seeing?\\

_//Um...there is an owl on your bed.//_

Memorized, Yugi carefully picks up the letter next to him and flips it over. Yugi blinked and tipped it toward the light. I large, curvy letters it said:

**Mr. Yugi Muotto**

**Kame Game Shop**

**Messy most left bedroom, top floor, with window facing East**

**Domino City, Japan**

**Asia**

He blinked. Since when did his fan girls know EXACTLY where he lived; Never-mind fact that the letter was sent by owl. Muttering under his breath, Yugi ripped open the envelop and unfolded the pieces of parchment. Unfolding the top one, he began to read the emerald green characters -

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

**Dear Mr. Muotto,  
**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in England. ****The Japanese Royal wizardry school board has decided that you and four others shall come to England for your wizardry education. Hogwarts is one of the best schools in the world and shall be awaiting your arrival.****Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. ****You will need to get your supplies at Diagon ally, and then be on the Hogwarts Express, leaving at precisely 11:00 from platform 9 ¾ in Kings Cross station. ****A wizard will arrive to pick you up and bring you to London soon so please pack and be ready.****  
**

**Term begins on 1 September.**

**Yours sincerely, **

**Minerva McGonagall **

**Deputy Headmistress**

Yugi dropped the letter and stared at it. After meeting the pharaoh, going to the Shadow Realm and fighting I-want-to-rule-the-world maniacs, he did not doubt that magic is real. No. He just didn't think that he would wake up one morning to find an owl on his bed with a letter from a magic school in England asking him to attend.

_This must be some big joke Joey and Tristan threw together._ Yugi thought quietly to himself

_//I'm not so sure partner// Yami_

\\Huh!?\\

_//There's a magical aura around the letter…Can't you feel it??//_

\\no...\\

_//humph//_

Yugi sat back and look at the ceiling, not knowing that; four other people, not so far away; were awakening to a bird with a letter sitting in their bedroom.

_**Solarwing **_


End file.
